Talk:Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis/@comment-6881157-20151006050655
Here's a translation of the character bios on the TV Tokyo website. Full credit for the translation goes to Ark. There's lots of cool info in here, like Ibuki being a Clan Leader, Luna and Am's personalities and catchphrases, Leon being something called a "Clan Master", etc. Keep in mind that this isn't an official translation, so stuff like the catchphrases might be a tad different, but the meaning is still going to be the same. Shindou Chrono The hero of this story. He was a young boy who used to never open his heart up to others, but he had various encounters and experiences after he started playing Cardfight!! Vanguard. He began to learn the importance of caring for others, and made great strides in being a human being. Via the G Quest event, Chrono increasingly becomes aware of an extremely important secret concerning himself. Ibuki Kouji A member of the FIVA headquarters and the Clan Leader for Link Joker. He is one of the best Vanguard players on earth, and a martial arts expert. He appeared before Chrono multiple times, putting him through various trials and ordeals. He did strange things, sometimes giving Chrono a pep talk, while also watching him grow. In order to protect the future of Vanguard from the ambitions of Myojin Ryuzu, he comes up with a plan called "Plan G". He's constantly working behind the scenes in order to fulfill his mission. Kiba Shion The son of the distinguished Kiba family. He has a just and noble heart, and is worthy of being the heir of the Kiba family. Not only is he skilled in Vanguard, but he's one of the most skilled fencers, training since he was a little boy. He plans to seize all of his possibilities with his friends by his side. Anjou Tokoha A gutsy girl who helps take care of others, she's a born-and-raised Tokyoite who loves festivals. Her older brother Mamoru is a member of FIVA and a Clan Leader. She used to have an inferiority complex regarding her older brother, and she used to not be completely honest about her feelings regarding Vanguard, but she's grown as a person by interacting with her close friends and rivals. And as a result, she began to believe in her potential. Rummy Labyrinth A Vanguard Idol twosome consisting of Luna and Am. They are the official mascots for the FIVA's sponsored big event, the "G(eneration) Quest". Chouno Am Her catchphrase is "The fickle and whimsical dreaming butterfly". She has a ton of experience as an idol, and is a complete professional while on duty. She's a gutsy gal who gets whatever she's told to do done in a quick manner, and is exceptionally talented at Vanguard. While people might see her as too uptight and strict, she adores the single-minded focus of her partner Luna, and slowly but surely opens her heart to others. Yumizuki Luna Her catchphrase is "The light of the moon is my magic". A girl with a kind and pure-hearted personality, once she puts her mind to something, she throws her all into it. Though being an Idol bamboozles her still, she puts her all into it. In particular, despite being a total newbie to Vanguard, she shows an incredible sense of imagination to those around her. She honestly respects Am, considering her not just her co-worker but her friend, and hopes that she'll open up to her more. Kai Toshiki Currently based in Europe, he's now a top fighter in the Euro League. He temporarily returns home to Japan after being contacted by his childhood friend, Ibuki, and works with him in the G Quest event. Souryuu Leon He is the leader of Team Dreadnought, and the owner of the Souryuu Foundation. He is recognized worldwide as the central figure who helped revive and popularize the mythical clan "Aqua Force", and for that, he is known as its "Clan Master". Suzugamori Ren He was appointed as the United Sanctuary branch chief by Ibuki as Kanzaki's successor. His whimsical personality and sense of wanderlust remain the same as usual. Miwa Taishi Currently attending university, he works as the part-time store manager of Card Capital 1. He has a helpful yet cheerful older brother kind-of personality. Ishida Naoki A college student. He stills enjoys Vanguard with his hot-blooded heart. He's a regular patron at Card Capital 1, along with his friend Komoi Shingo. Myoujin Ryuuzu The founder of FIVA and its current honorary chairman. He is an old friend of Chrono's Father: Ribe. It seems he has some sort of scheme he plans to hatch using "Depend Cards"... ... His existence currently is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.